Benjamin Linus
| Głównie= | Name=Benjamin Linus | Nazwisko=Linus | Status=Żyje | Wiek=ok. 40 lat | Aktor=Michael Emerson }} Benjamin Linus - Jedna z bardziej tajemniczych i nieprzewidywalnych postaci w serialu. Utrzymuje, że urodził się na wyspie, choć przybył na nią dopiero jako dziecko w wieku szkolnym. Syn Emily i Rogera Linusów. Jest kimś w rodzaju lidera Innych, prawdopodobnie jako jedyny z nich potrafi porozumiewać się z Jacobem. Ben jest utalentowanym kłamcą i manipulatorem - nigdy nie można być pewnym, co naprawdę myśli i jakie są jego właściwe zamiary. Jak sam wielokrotnie stwierdził, "zawsze ma jakiś plan". Rozbitkom przedstawił się jako Henry Gale, jego prawdziwe imię poznaliśmy w epizodzie "A Tale of Two Cities", zaś nazwisko w "The Glass Ballerina". Wychował przybraną córkę Alex, którą zaadoptował, gdy była niemowlęciem. Przed katastrofą thumb|Młody Ben przybywa na Wyspę Przed przybyciem na Wyspę Ben urodził się 22 grudnia 1963 roku jako pierwsze i jedyne dziecko Emily i Rogera Linusów. Był wcześniakiem, przyszedł na świat na początku 3 trymestru ciąży. Nieoczekiwany poród odbył się w lesie, 32 mile od Portland. Tuż po nim matka Bena, Emily, zmarła. Jej ostatnią wolą było, by chłopca nazwać "Benjamin" ("The Man Behind the Curtain") W Iniciatywie DHARMA Na początku lat 70'tych Ben przybywa na Wyspę wraz z ojcem Rogerem, który dostał pracę dzięki Horacemu, matematykowi z DHARMY, którego poznał w dniu narodzin Bena. Roger był alkoholikiem, niezbyt interesował się synem i nigdy nie pamiętał o dacie jego urodzin. Ben, uczęszczając do szkoły w wiosce DHARMY doświadczył ataku Agresorów. Następnej nocy zobaczył swoją matkę zaglądającą przez okno jego sypialni. Na wyspie poznał i zaprzyjaźnił się z rówieśniczką Annie, która na urodziny ofiarowała mu własnoręcznie wyrzeźbioną w drewnie lalkę będącą jej podobizną. Gdy wieczorem wrócił do domu, jego ojciec zdążył się upić do nieprzytomności, jednak ocknął się, gdy Ben zaczął mu zdejmować buty. Roger, zobaczywszy prezent od Annie, zaczął wytykać chłopcu, że jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć własnej matki. Ben ze łzami w oczach uciekł w stronę ogrodzenia wioski, gdzie za barierą dźwiękową ponownie zobaczył Emily. Kiedy spróbował przejść na drugą stronę, Emily powiedziała, że jeszcze nie nadszedł czas, po czym odeszła do dżungli. Jakiś czas po tym wydarzeniu Ben spakował swoje rzeczy (również lalkę, którą dostał od Annie) i przeszedł przez ogrodzenie, używając białego królika, by sprawdzić, czy przejście jest bezpieczne. W dżungli usłyszał szepty, a w chwilę później poznał Richarda Alperta, który zachęcił go do powrotu do wioski. Richard wydawał się być bardzo zainteresowany, gdy dowiedział się, że Ben szuka matki, którą tu widział, a która od wielu lat nie żyje. Ben powiedział mu również, że nienawidzi DHARMY i chciałby przyłączyć się do Agresorów. Richard dał mu nadzieję, mówiąc, że jest to możliwe, aczkolwiek musi wykazać się dużą cierpliwością. Lata później, w dniu swoich urodzin, dorosły już Ben, który został robotnikiem jak jego ojciec, pomagał mu przy transporcie towarów do jednej ze stacji DHARMY. Roger jak zwykle nie pamiętał o urodzinach syna, jednakże gdy Ben mu przypomniał, zaproponował wspólne wyjście na piwo po pracy. Tuż przed godziną 16.00 Ben spytał ojca, czy naprawdę obwinia go za śmierć Emily. Mówi mu też, że tęsknił za matką być może bardziej niż sam Roger. Ostatnie słowa jakie wypowiedział do ojca brzmiały: "Tak daleko jak sięgam pamięcią byłem skazany na ciebie. A to wymagało ode mnie olbrzymiej cierpliwości. Żegnaj, tato". Po czym zakłada maskę gazową i patrzy, jak jego ojciec ginie od toksycznego gazu. Po powrocie do wioski widzimy, że wszyscy obecni tam członkowie DHARMY nie żyją, zabici również przez gaz. Wydarzenie to, będące finałem długiej walki między DHARMĄ a Agresorami zostało nazwane Czystką("The Man Behind the Curtain") Z Innymi W nieznanych nam okolicznościach Ben został liderem Innych. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że dzięki niemu udało się pokonać członków DHARMY - znał kod dezaktywujący ogrodzenie wokół wioski. Ben utrzymywał też, że jako jedyny jest w stanie komunikować się z Jacobem. Nie znamy dokładnej daty i okoliczności, lecz wiemy, że Ben zaczął opuszczać Wyspę. Podczas jednej z wypraw zostało mu zrobione zdjęcie, które miał w posiadaniu Miles Straume ("Confirmed Dead"). Później Sayid odkrył, że Ben ma w swoim domku tajne pomieszczenie, będące najprawdopodobniej garderobą, w którym znajdowały się znaczne zasoby gotówki w różnych walutach, a także kilkanaście paszportów różnych narodowości (między innymi szwajcarski), prawdopodobnie wystawionych dla Bena, jednakże pod różnymi nazwiskami. ("The Economist") Tajemnicą pozostaje również w jaki sposób adoptował Alex. Nie ma pewności, że nie jest ona jego biologiczną córką. Wychował ją od niemowlęctwa, przekonując ją, że jej matka nie żyje. Ben był bardzo opiekuńczym ojcem. Gdy Alex podrosła i zaczęła spotykać się z Karlem- prawdopodobnie jedynym jej rówieśnikiem na wyspie - Ben, w obawie by Alex nie zaszła w ciążę, na wszelki wypadek odizolował od niej chłopaka, którego kazał uwięzić w stacji Hydra i najprawdopodobniej poddać praniu mózgu. Mniej więcej na trzy lata przed katastrofą Ben sprowadził Juliet Burke, żeby pomogła rozwiązać problem ciężarnych kobiet, które umierały na wyspie. Gdy jej badania nie przyniosły rezultatów w planowanym czasie 6 miesięcy, Juliet powiadomiła Bena, że chce wrócić do domu, do siostry, która niedługo miała urodzić. Ben użył szantażu emocjonalnego, by zatrzymać ją na wyspie: powiedział, że nie ma po co wracać - Rachel miała gwałtowny nawrót choroby. Jednakże gdyby zdecydowała się zostać i dokończyć badania, sam Jacob uleczy Rachel. Bardziej niż badaniami Ben był zainteresowany samą Juliet. Gdy zorientował się, że ma ona romans z Goodwinem stał się tak zazdrosny, że żona Goodwyna, Harper zaczęła się bać o jego bezpieczeństwo. Kilka dni przed katastrofą Ben poczuł ból w plecach. Zlecone przej Juliett prześwietlenie wykazało znacznego guza na kręgosłupie, co przeraziło Bena, gdyż ludzie na wyspie nie chorowali. Nie mniej przerażona była Juliet, która przestała wierzyć Benowi, że jej siostra żyje. Po katastrofie thumb|Ben obserwuje spadający samolot Tuż po katastrofie samolotu Ben wziął sprawy w swoje ręce, każąc Goodwinowi i Ethanowi wmieszać się w rozbitków, "słuchać, obserwować, nie angażować się" i przygotować listy w ciągu 3 dni. Wybrał Goodwyna, ponieważ miał nadzieję, że nie wróci on z niebezpiecznej misji. Tego samego dnia udał się wraz z Juliet do stacji "Płomień" polecając Mikchaiłowi dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o każdym z pasażerów lotu 815, po czym pokazał Juliet nagranie na żywo ukazujące jej siostrę i bratanka, rozwiewając jej wątpliwości, że Rachel nie żyje, a Ben ją okłamał. Kilka dni po 18 października Ben pokazał Juliet ciało Goodwina, zabitego przez Anę Lucię. Zszokowana Juliet oskarżyła go, że wysłał Goodwina na pewną śmierć. Na pytanie dlaczego Ben odparł "Bo jesteś moja" ("The Other Woman") Mniej więcej w półtora miesiąca po katastrofie Walt, który był przetrzymywany w pokoju 23 w stacji Hydra ponownie zrobił coś, co zaniepokoiło i rozdrażniło Innych. Juliet zwróciła Benowi uwagę, że Walt jest niebezpieczny, i że należałoby zwrócić go ojcu. Ben zbagatelizował sprawę stwierdzeniem, że to tylko dziecko, zmienił jednak nastawienie, gdy Juliet pokazała mu, co zrobił Walt - w jakiś sposób doprowadził do śmierci grupy ptaków, leżących na podeście schodów pod zamkniętym oknem. ("Room 23") 9 listopada 2004r Ben wraz z Juliet udali się do stacji Perła, gdzie wykorzystali monitory do obserwowania rozbitków w stacji Łabędź, a także zastanawiali się jak zmusić Jacka do wykonania zabiegu operacyjnego. Ben postawił na metodę, która sprawdziła się w wypadku Juliet - dowiedzieć się, na czym mu najbardziej zależy, a później to wykorzystać. Sezon 2 (dni 58-67) Prawdopodobnie Ben wpadł w pułapkę zastawioną przez Russeau 18 listopada 2004r. Podczas próby ucieczki został postrzelony z kuszy w bark. Danielle przekazuje więźnia Sayidowi, ostrzegając go, że to jeden z Innych, i że będzie przez długi czas kłamał, zanim się złamie i zacznie mówić prawdę. Wyjęciem strzały i dezynfekacją rany zajął się Jack, któremu Ben przedstawił się jako Henry Gale, zamożny właściciel kopalni z miejscowości Wayzata w Minnesocie, który rozbił się na wyspie razem z żoną Jennifer, w trakcie podróży balonem na gorące powietrze przez Pacyfik. Utrzymywał tę wersję nawet podczas brutalnego przesłuchania przez Sayida. By uwiarygodnić historię narysował mapę, dzięki której Sayid, Ana Lucia i Charlie odnaleźli szczątki balonu a także grób, w którym rzekomo pochował zmarłą na tajemniczą chorobę żonę. W międzyczasie w bunkrze wydarzył się wypadek, w wyniku którego nogi Johna Locke'a zostały przytrzaśnięte metalowymi drzwiami. Zmuszony okolicznościami Locke poprosił Henry'ego o wpisanie liczb w komputer. Ben miał okazję uciec, jednak nie zrobił tego, tylko wrócił do Johna i pomógł mu wydostać się spod drzwi. W chwilę później wróciła reszta rozbitków, w tym Sayid, który wciąż nie wierząc w historię Henry'ego rozkopał grób, w którym znalazł męskie zwłoki, a przy nich prawo jazdy prawdziwego Henry'ego Gale'a. Nie wiadomo, jak zginął Henry, kto go pochował, ani skąd Ben posiadł tak szczegółowe informacje o jego życiu. Sayid prawie zamordował Bena usiłując wydobyć z niego informacje. Ben nie chciał odpowiadać na pytania mówiąc, że gdyby to zrobił, jego szef by go zabił. Egzekucję przerwała Ana Lucia pytając, czy jego szefem jest Tom. Ben wydawał się zszokowany tym pytaniem odpowiadając "On? Nie, on jest nikim!" O przywódcy nie wyrażał się inaczej jak "On" albo "Wielki człowiek". W proteście przeciw przetrzymywaniu go odmówił przyjmowania jedzenia i picia oraz nie odezwał się przez 2 dni, uprzednio powiedziawszy rozbitkom, że Inni nigdy nie zgodzą się wymienić go za Walta. Zamknięty w zbrojowni Ben słyszał wszystko, co działo się w Łabędziu. Dzięki temu dowiedział się o spięciach między Jackiem a Lockiem, które wykorzystywał podżegając Locke'a do buntu. Wzbudził w nim też niepewność co do konieczności wpisywania liczb. Wykorzystując nadarzającą się okazję próbował udusić Anę Lucię, oskarżając ją o śmierć dwójki dobrych ludzi. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Goodwin uważał ją za godną do znalezienia się na liście. W ostatniej chwili Bena powstrzymuje John, który później zataja ten incydent przed Jackiem. Ujawnia go dopiero kiedy Ana Lucia próbuje zabić Bena. Tuż po tych wydarzeniach do obozu rozbitków wraca Michael. Zabija Anę Lucię oraz Libby po czym uwalnia Bena, który ucieka nie zostawiając żadnych śladów. ]] Zachowanie Bena, po tym, jak nadzorował wymianę Walta na pomoście Pala Ferry czy zwrócił uwagę Tomowi za brak przyklejonej brody ukazuje go rozbitkom jako przywódcę Innych. Na pytanie Michaela, kim oni właściwie są odpowiedział "Jesteśmy dobrymi ludźmi". Dodał, że Michael po opuszczeniu wyspy już nigdy jej nie znajdzie, nawiązując do swojej wcześniejszej wypowiedzi w Łabędziu, że nawet bóg nie jest w stanie zobaczyć wyspy. ("Live Together, Die Alone") Sezon 3 (dni 68-91) Inni przenieśli Jacka, Kate i Sawyera do stacji Hydra, gdzie Tom kazał Kate wziąć prysznic i przebrać się, po czym zaprowadził ją na miłe, cywilizowane śniadanie w towarzystwie Bena, który grzecznie poprosił ją, by najpierw założyła kajdanki. Powiedział jej, że chce, by poczuła się jak dama i miała jakieś miłe wspomnienia na najbliższe dwa tygodnie, które będą dla niej wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne. ("A Tale of Two Cities") thumb|Śniadanie na plaży Za pomocą systemu monitoringu Ben obserwował zachowanie więźniów w jednym z pomieszczeń Hydry. Gdy zobaczył, że Juliet przyniosła Jackowi zupę, którą rzekomo sama ugotowała, później zwrócił jej żartobliwie uwagę, że jemu nigdy nie ugotowała zupy. Ich rozmowę przerwała Colleen informując, że Sayid, Jin i Sun odnaleźli fałszywą wioskę Innych, oraz, że mają łódź. Zirytowany Ben każe zdobyć łódź. Tego samego dnia udaje się do celi Jacka. Siadając naprzeciw niego na rozkładanym krześle zauważa ironię sytuacyjną - mniej niż tydzień temu byli w odwrotnych sytuacjach. Przedstawia się Jackowi jako Benjamin Linus i oferuje mu możliwość powrotu do domu w zamian za współpracę. Jack nie wierzy, że Inni mają możliwość kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym, na co Ben zaczyna wymieniać autentyczne wydarzenia które miały miejsce od momentu katastrofy, takie jak śmierć Christophera Reeve'sa czy zwycięstwo Red Soxów w mistrzostwach. Pokazuje mu też nagranie zwycięskiego meczu. Na zakończenie mówi "To jest dom, Jack. Tutaj, po drugiej stronie ekranu. Jeśli mnie wysłuchasz, jeśli zaufasz mi i zrobisz to, o co cię poproszę, kiedy nadejdzie czas zabiorę cię tam. Zabiorę cię do domu." ("The Glass Ballerina") Skłonności przywódcze Bena stają się jeszcze bardziej widoczne kiedy przerywa on rozmowę Juliet z Jackiem i każe jej natychmiast iść i mu pomóc. Juliet powiedziała Jackowi, że ona i Ben "wspólnie podejmują decyzje", lecz wyglądało to bardziej na relacje Jack-Locke, kiedy Ben był przetrzymywany w stacji Łabędź. Po kolejnej próbie ucieczki Sawyera Ben postanowił go trochę utemperować. Korzystając z monitoringu dowiedział się, że Sawyer zamierza porazić prądem pierwszą osobę, która podejdzie wystarczająco blisko. Uprzednio odciąwszy zasilanie od klatki wypytuje Sawy'era o jego wiek i masę ciała (które prawdopodobnie zna, bo wie, że Sawyer zaniżył swój wiek), po czym bezceremonialnie bije go pałką do nieprzytomności. Pozwala myśleć Sawyer'owi, że wszczepiono mu rozrusznik serca, który doprowadzi do zawału z chwilą, gdy jego tętno przekroczy 140. Zabrania mu mówić o czymkolwiek Kate grożąc, że jej też wszczepią jeden. Wyjawia prawdę o braku rozrusznika następnego dnia, podczas wspinaczki na szczyt jednego ze wzgórz. Tłumaczy, że jedynym sposobem na pozyskanie szacunku oszusta jest oszukanie go. Wyjaśnia też Sawyerowi, że kolejne próby ucieczki nie mają sensu, gdyż znajdują się na zupełnie innej, małej wyspie. Nocą tego samego dnia odbywa się pogrzeb Colleen, zastrzelonej przez Sun, na którym Jack pyta się Bena o symptomy jego choroby. Ben udaje, że nie ma pojęcia o czym mówi Jack, jednak później robi Juliet wyrzuty, że rozmawiała o nim z Jackiem. Następnego dnia odbywa z Jackiem rozmowę na poziomie lekarz - pacjent. Wyznaje, że miał świetny plan sprowadzenia go tu i "złamania", by zrobił cokolwiek mu się każe. Jednakże plan "wziął z łeb" w chwili, w której Jack zobaczył wyniki prześwietlenia i zorientował się, że Ben jest umierający. Gdy Jack zapytał, czy Ben chce, żeby uratował mu życie Ben odparł: "Chcę, żebyś ty chciał uratować moje życie". Mimo to Jack odmawia. Ben ucieka się do licznych manipulacji, jednakże dopiero gdy Jack widzi zbliżenie Kate i Sawyera w kamerach monitoringu godzi się na operację. W trakcie zabiegu robi małe nacięcie na nerce Bena i grozi, że jeśli nie zaszyje go w ciągu godziny Ben umrze. Za uratowanie mu życia żąda uwolnienia Kate i Sawyera. Ben budzi się na stole operacyjnym i najprawdopodobniej usłyszał, jak Jack mówi Tomowi, że Juliet prosiła go o zabicie Bena i zamaskowanie zabójstwa nieudaną operacją. Po krótkiej rozmowie sam na sam Juliet każe dokończyć Jackowi operację, a ona dopilnuje, żeby Kate i Sawyer opuścili wyspę.("Not In Portland") Usunięcie guza powiodło się, jednakże wokół szwów rozwinęła się infekcja. Za podjęcie się jej wyleczenia Jack zażądał alulowania kary śmierci dla Juliet. Ben zgodził się, jednak rozkazał, by za zabicie Picketta Juliet została oznaczona. Ben na noszach opuszcza stację Hydra, która nie jest już bezpieczna, ze względu na ucieczkę Kate i Sawyera. ("Stranger in a Strange Land") Po powrocie do wioski Innych Ben był widziany na grze w szachy z Jackiem. Ben stwierdził, że jeśli Jack opuści wyspę, może nadejść dzień, kiedy zechce tu wrócić. Na odpowiedź Jacka "Nigdy" Ben powiedział "Nauczyłem się, by nigdy nie mówić nigdy".("King of the Castle") W tydzień później Locke pojawił się w wiosce by spotkać się z Benem, który wciąż poruszał się na wózku inwalidzkim. Zmanipulowany Locke wysadził łódź podwodną, dzięki czemu Ben miał wymówkę, by nie pozwolić Jackowi i Juliet wyjechać. Obiecał Johnowi, że wyjawi mu wszystkie tajemnice wyspy. Tego samego dnia pokazał mu, że schwytali jego ojca, Anthony'ego Coopera ("The Man From Tallahassee") Tego samego dnia Ben zadzwonił na frachtowiec podszywając się pod Walta. Wydawał się być zaskoczony informacją, że Michael aktywował bombę. Powiedział, że na wojnie będzie robił wszystko, by wygrać, ale nie będzie odpowiedzialny za śmierć niewinnych ludzi. Rozkazał Michaelowi by zrobił listę wszystkich członków załogi i zniszczył wszystkie środki komunikacji oraz silniki. Jeśli to zrobi, będzie mógł "uważać się za jednego z dobrych ludzi" ("Meet Kevin Johnson") Ben towarzyszył Innym przy ewakuacji z wioski, uprzednio zleciwszy Juliet misję infiltracji obozu rozbitków. Następnie udał się z Johnem Lockiem do ruin, gdzie pokazał mu jego ojca, i kazał mu go zabić. Wydawał się być zadowolony że John nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Powiedział, że John będzie mógł do nich dołączyć tylko wtedy, kiedy przyjdzie ze zwłokami Coopera. ("The Brig") Dwa dni później, w dniu swoich urodzin, Ben zorientował się, że zaginął jego dyktafon. Okazało się, że ukradł go Locke i przekazał Sawyerowi, po czym wrócił do Innych z ciałem zmarłego ojca i zażądał od Bena odpowiedzi na pytania. Był bardzo stanowczy. Zażądał, by Ben zaprowadził go do Jacoba. Ben odmówił, twierdząc, że jest jedyną osobą, która może go zobaczyć. Zgodził się dopiero, gdy Locke pobił do nieprzytomności Mikhaiła, który przyniósł informacje o Naomi. Zanim wyruszyli, Alex dała Lockowi broń jako "prezent urodzinowy" dla jej ojca. Przed chatką Jacoba Ben ostrzegł Johna, żeby wyłączył swoją latarkę, mówiąc mu "On sądzi o technologii to samo co ty." Zapukał do drzwi oraz głośno zapowiedział, że wchodzą. Gdy Ben zaczął rozmawiać z pustym krzesłem Locke, przekonany o chorobie umysłowej Bena odwrócił się, by wyjść. Zatrzymał go głos mówiący "pomóż mi", którego najprawdopodobniej Ben nie słyszał. Ben, rozwścieczony faktem, że Jacob przemówił do Locke'a zaprowadził go do dołu, gdzie spoczywały ciała członków DHARMY. Powiedział Johnowi, że nie urodził się na wyspie, a kiedy członkowie organizacji nie potrafili żyć w zgodzie z autochtonami wyspy, pomógł miejscowym oczyścić wyspę z najeźdźców. Po czym wyciągnął broń i strzelił w pierś Locke'a, zrzucając go do dołu z ciałami i zostawiając go tam na pewną śmierć, na odchodne mówiąc, że ma nadzieję, że Jacob mu pomoże.("The Man Behind the Curtain") Ben wrócił sam do obozowiska Innych, nie omieszkując ironicznie podziękować Alex za podarowanie broni Locke'owi. Rozkazał Richardowi i Pryce'owi by udali się do obozu rozbitków dzień wcześniej i zabrali wszystkie kobiety oraz zabili każdego, kto będzie się stawiać. Gdy Richard zakwestionował taki przebieg akcji, Ben powiedział, że to rozkazy od Jacoba. ("Greatest Hits") Wieczorem, gdy uzupełniał swój dziennik, Bonnie i Greta przerwały ciszę w eterze i poinformowały go, że do stacji Zwierciadło dostał się Charlie. Ben wysłał Mikhaiła, by zabił Charliego, po czym próbował połączyć się z ekipą, która wyruszyła do obozu rozbitków. Niestety wyłączyli swoje krótkofalówki. Później skontaktował się z nim Tom, informując, że rozbitkowie zabili kilku z ich ludzi i uciekli, ale udało się złapać Sayida, Jina i Bernarda. Od Bernarda dowiaduje się, że Juliet i Karl zdradzili zamiary Innych, i że celem rozbitków jest wieża radiowa. Powierzając Richardowi zaprowadzenie Innych do Świątyni, Ben razem z Alex idą na spotkanie rozbitkom. Ben nalega na prywatną rozmowę z Jackiem. Usiłuje go przekonać, żeby nie kontaktował się z ludźmi ze statku. Jego kartą przetargową są złapani Sayid, Jin i Bernard. Jeśli Jack nie odda mu telefonu Naomi, ludzie Bena na plaży zabiją więźniów. Doprowadzony do ostateczności Jack, przekonany, że jest odpowiedzialny za ich śmierć rzuca się na Bena, uderza go wściekle kilka razy w twarz, po czym zaciąga do reszty rozbitków, gdzie Ben przedstawia Alex jej matkę, Rousseau. Prowadzony przez Rousseau na sznurze, Ben towarzyszy rozbitkom w drodze do wieży radiowej, gdzie jeszcze raz ostrzega Jacka przed ludźmi z frachtowca.("Through the Looking Glass") Sezon 4 (dni 91-100) Przywiązany do drzewa Ben obserwuje rozmowę Alex i Karla. Próbuje przekonać Rousseau by wzięła ze sobą jego córkę i uciekła od grupy Jacka jak najdalej. Rousseau zdziela Bena w twarz, mówiąc mu, żeby nie nazywał Alex swoją córką. Ben nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko obserwował. Zauważył, kiedy Naomi się odczołgała do dżungli i kiedy Kate podwędziła Jackowi telefon satelitarny. Powiedział o tym Jackowi dopiero wtedy, kiedy on sam się zorientował. Ben dodatkowo wyprowadził Jacka z równowagi celowo wypominając mu wszystkie popełnione przez niego błędy. Przy kokpicie samolotu rozbitkowie dzielą się na dwie grupy - Ben prosi Jacka o pozwolenie do dołączenia do grupy Locke'a. Jack przekazuje więźnia ze słowami "Jest twój".("The Beginning of the End") Jako więzień Locke'a Ben celnymi uwagami wyprowadza z równowagi najpierw Karla a następnie Sawyera, który chce go zabić, w czym przeszkadza mu Locke. Zmienia jednak zdanie gdy Ben kradnie pistolet Karla i strzela do Charlotte. Przed śmiercią z rąk Locke'a chroni go wyznanie że wie, kim są ludzie na frachtowcu, bo ma na nim "swojego człowieka". ("Confirmed Dead") Odmawia ujawnienia nazwiska szpiega, bo zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest to jedyna informacja, która tymczasowo utrzyma go przy życiu. Ben wraca do wioski Innych jako więzień, przywiązany do krzesła w pomieszczeniu, w którym znajduje się również Sayid, który mówi mu, że prędzej zaprzeda własną duszę, niż uwierzy w jakiekolwiek słowo Bena. ("The Economist") thumb|left|Ben pokazuje Johnowi nagranie Charlesa Widemore'a Tego samego dnia, wieczorem, zostaje przeniesiony do piwnicy własnego domu. Ben wie, że Locke potrzebuje jego pomocy, prowadzi więc z nim grę psychologiczną która kończy się jego uwolnieniem. W międzyczasie do piwnicy przychodzi Kate z Milesem, który za 3,2 miliony dolarów obiecuje powiedzieć przełożonym o śmierci Bena. Na zebranie pieniędzy daje mu tydzień, sugerując, że taka kwota nie sprawi Benowi problemu. ("Eggtown") Również w tym czasie w dżungli Harper ukazuje się Juliet mówiąc, że Ben ma dla niej zadanie - ma udać się do stacji Burza i powstrzymać Charlotte i Daniela przed wypuszczeniem toksycznego gazu. Mówi też, że Ben znajduje się dokładnie tam, gdzie chce się znajdować. Później okazało się, że Charlotte i Ben próbowali zdezaktywować urządzenia uwalniające gaz, żeby Ben nie mógł go użyć.("The Other Woman") Ben pokazuje Johnowi swoją ostatnią kartę przetargową - ukryte w sejfie nagranie Charlesa Widmore'a oraz jego akta. Na zebraniu wszystkich z "grupy Locke'a" wyjawia, że jego szpiegiem jest Michael, oraz informuje, że ludzie z frachtowca mają rozkaz zabić wszystkich ludzi na wyspie poza nim. W tajemnicy każe Rousseau zabrać Alex i Karla do Świątyni, jedynego bezpiecznego miejsca na wyspie. thumb|right|Ben płacze nad ciałem [[Alex]] Następnego dnia do wioski wkraczają ludzie Widmore'a. Ben barykaduje się w swoim domu razem z Johnem, Hugo, Sawyerem, Claire i Aaronem. Reszta wioski zostaje zniszczona. Do drzwi dzwoni Miles z krótkofalówką dla Bena, który odmawia negocjacji dopóki nie dowiaduje się, że Keamy ma Alex za zakładniczkę i grozi, że ją zabije, jeśli Ben nie podda się. Ben, próbując chronić córkę wypiera się jej. Keamy zabija Alex. Ben jest w szoku. Mówi coś o zmienionych regułach, po czym zamyka się w tajnym pomieszczeniu. Nie wiemy co tam robi, lecz w chwilę potem pojawia się czarny dym. Ben każe wszystkim uciekać do dżungli, a sam idzie pożegnać się z Alex. ("The Shape of Things to Come") W dżungli grupa rozdziela się. Sawyer, Claire z dzieckiem i Miles wracają na plażę, zaś John, Ben i Hurley wyruszają na poszukiwanie chatki Jacoba. Locke miał sen z instrukcjami, co powinien zrobić. Po przebudzeniu zobaczył wpatrującego się w niego Bena, który rzucił od niechcenia, że też kiedyś miał sny. Gdy doszli do masowego grobu, Locke opowiedział Hurleyowi o masakrze DHARMY. Ben wyparł się odpowiedzialności mówiąc, że to nie była jego decyzja. Wydawał się zszokowany, widząc, że John znalazł ciało Horacego Goodspeeda a przy nim mapę do chatki. Mapa okazała się prawdziwa, jednak do chatki wszedł sam John, gdyż Ben był przekonany, że jego czas jako przywódcy już minął. Czekając na powrót Locke'a Hurley podzielił się z Benem batonikiem Apollo. ("Cabin Fever") thumb|left|Ben poddaje się Keamy'emu w stacji [[Orchidea]] Locke powiedział, że Christian Shephard kazał mu przesunąć wyspę. Następnego dnia, przechodząc obok grupy kamieni Ben wykopał metalowe pudełko, z którego wyjął lusterko, za pomocą którego zaczął się komunikować z kimś znajdującym się na szczycie stromego i wysokiego wzgórza. Po chwili ruszyli w dalszą drogę, do stacji Orchidea. Niestety po przybyciu okazało się, że drużyna Keamy'ego już tam jest. Ben decyduje się oddać w ręce wroga, uprzednio wyjaśniając Locke'owi jak się dostać do stacji. Keamy zabiera go do helikoptera, lecz wkrótce Ben zostaje odbity przez Kate, Sayida i Richarda. Uwolniony Ben pozwala zabrać rozbitkom helikopter, po czym udaje się z powrotem do Orchidei. W stacji każe Johnowi obejrzeć film instruktażowy, a sam zaczyna wypełniać metalowymi przedmiotami "komorę" wykorzystywaną przez DHARMĘ do badań nad podróżami w czasie. Nagle do stacji zjeżdża Keamy, który mimo ran zadanych mu przez Sayida i Richarda wciąż żyje. Informuje Locke'a o bombie na frachtowcu, która wybuchnie w chwili, kiedy jego serce przestanie bić. By wywabić Bena z kryjówki zaczyna opowiadać o śmierci Alex. Prowokacja skutkuje - Ben z furią atakuje Keamy'ego, zadając śmiertelną ranę. Nie wydaje się przejęty faktem, że przez niego zginą wszyscy znajdujący się na statku. thumb|right|Ben przesuwa wyspę Metalowe przedmioty niszczą komorę, robiąc przejście w jej tylnej ścianie. Ben zakłada kurtkę z logiem DHARMY i przygotowuje się do zejścia na niższy poziom stacji. Mówi Locke'owi gdzie znaleźć Richarda, który odpowie na wszystkie jego pytania i podzieli się wiedzą dotyczącą wyspy. Dodaje, że ktokolwiek przesunie wyspę, nigdy na nią nie wróci. Ben, w przeciwieństwie do Locke'a wiedział, jak przesunąć wyspę. Uruchamiając zamarznięty mechanizm Ben spojrzał w górę i powiedział: "Mam nadzieję, że jesteś teraz zadowolony, Jacob". ("There's No Place Like Home: Part 2") Po opuszczeniu wyspy 2005 Po podróży w czasie Ben budzi się na pustyni Sahara. Wygląda tak samo jak w momencie uruchomienia zamarzniętego mechanizmu pod stacją Orchidea 10 miesięcy wcześniej. Zatrzymuje go dwóch tubylców z bronią, jednak Ben szybko ich unieszkodliwia. Udaje się do Tunezji. W hotelu prosi o pokój na nazwisko Dean Moriarty i pyta recepcjonistkę o aktualną datę (co sugeruje, że wiedział, co się wydarzy po przeniesieniu wyspy). W telewizorze stojącym w hotelowym holu zauważa Sayida. Z Tunezjii Ben udał się do Tikrit w Iraku, gdzie z ukrycia obserwował pogrzeb Nadii. Nie tylko on szpiegował - na pogrzebie był też Bakir, agent Widmore'a. Zauważony przez Sayida Ben zasugerował, że to Bakir jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć Nadii, na dowód czego pokazał zdjęcie Bakira zrobione przez radar dwie przecznice od miejsca, gdzie ją zamordowano. Na pytanie Sayida w jaki sposób udało mu się opuścić wyspę skłamał, że użył łodzi Desmonda. Niedługo potem Ben namierzył Bakira w jednej z uliczek. Nim zdążyli porozmawiać znienacka pojawił się Sayid, który strzelił Bakirowi w plecy, a następnie opróżnił w niego cały magazynek, zabijając go. Po tym zdarzeniu Ben chciał odejść, jednak Sayid zaproponował współpracę w rozprawieniu się z resztą ekipy Widmore'a. Prawdopodobnie właśnie na tym Benowi zależało. Powiedział Sayidowi, że będą w kontakcie, odchodząc uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. W końcu Ben udał się do Widmore'a osobiście. Zastał go w łóżku z wpół opróżnioną butelką szkockiej. Widmore nie wydawał się zaskoczony. Spytał Bena, czy przyszedł go zabić, na co Ben odpowiedział, że obaj dobrze wiedzą, że nie może tego zrobić. Charles powiedział, że wyspa należy do niego - zawsze należała, a wszystko, co Ben posiada ukradł wcześniej jemu. Ben wyznał, że zamierza zamordować córkę Widmore'a, Penny. Od momentu spotkania w Tikrit Sayid pracował dla Bena jako zabójca, eliminując kolejne osoby z listy. Byli na niej między innymi pan Avellino, oraz "ekonomista". Sayid zawiódł podczas likwidacji ekonomisty wplątując się w romans z Elsą, którą zmuszony był zabić w samoobronie. Gdy okazał żal z powodu jej śmierci Ben powiedział, że ludzie, których ma zabić są źli, i jeśli przeżyją, to "przyjaciele" Sayida będą w niebezpieczeństwie. Dodał też, że ma dla niego nowe zadanie. Gdy Sayid powiedział, że "oni" wiedzą, kto ich szuka, Ben odpowiedział "Dobrze". ("The Economist") 2008 Gdy Jack włamał się do domu pogrzebowego by zobaczyć ciało Jeremy'ego Benthama (aka Johna Locke'a) zastał tam Bena. Zapytał go, kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiał z Lockiem i co Locke mu powiedział. Dodał, że Jack może wrócić na wyspę tylko wtedy, kiedy wszyscy, którzy ją opuścili powrócą razem, co znaczy, że ciało Locke'a również musi wrócić. Zasugerował, że pomoże mu pogodzić się z Kate, oraz zna sposób na znalezienie wyspy. ("There's No Place Like Home") Następnie Ben wraz z Jackiem zabierają z domu pogrzebowego ciało Johna i wsadzają je do vana Bena. Panowie spędzają noc w mieszkaniu Jacka, Ben sugeruje, że muszą odnaleźć Oceanic 6 i powrócić na Wyspę. Następnie daje Jackowi 6 godzin na przygotowanie się do wyjazdu i znika. W tym czasie udaje się do sklepu mięsnego Jill gdzie opowiada o udanym zwerbowaniu Shepharda. Później dowiaduje się od Jacka, że Hugo przysłał do niego nieprzytomnego Sayida, Ben jedzie do domu Reyesów gdzie próbuje namówić Hugo aby poszedł z nim, Jackiem i Sayidem. Hugo jednak odmawia i z premedytacją daje się aresztować policji przyznając się do zabójstw których nie popełnił. Wściekły Ben jedzie do miejsca w którym przebywa pani Hawking. Mówi o niepowodzeniu w zwerbowaniu Hurleya, kobieta sugeruje, że jeśli nie spełnią planu w ciągu 70 godzin niech "Bóg ma nas w swojej opiece". Po spotkaniu z Hawking, Benjamin jedzie do szpitala św. Sebastiana gdzie Jack opatruje Sayida. Ze szpitala wychodzi w towarzystwie zarówno doktora jak i Irakijczyka, panowie rozstają się przed szpitalem. Jack jedzie namówić Kate do udania się wraz z nim w bezpieczne miejsce, a Ben i Sayid jadą na Long Beach Marina 23 gdzie ma dojść do zgrupowania części Oceanic Six. Przed rozstaniem Ben powtarza Jackowi, że zostało już niewiele czasu. Następnie on wraz Sayidem wsiadają w ciężarówki i ruszają do wskazanego miejsca. Po drodze Ben prosi Sayida aby zatrzymał się na podziemnym parkingu, tam dochodzi do spotkania Linusa z jego prawnikiem. Wychodzi na jaw, że to Ben straszy Kate prawnikami tak aby wymusić na niej powrót na Wyspę. Po spotkaniu dojeżdżają na wskazane miejsce, jakiś czas później pojawia się tam również Kate i Jack. Ben przyznaje się Austen, że to on chce odebrać jej Aarona. Tymczasem rozmowę obserwuje Sun która bierze pistolet, wychodzi ze swojego samochodu i rusza w ich kierunku. Gdy dochodzi do grupy przeżywa im rozmowę i przystawia Benowi pistolet do głowy. Obwinia go za śmierć męża, Ben spokojnie tłumaczy, że jest niewinny bo Jim żyje. Obiecuję się dać Sun dowód w ciągu pół godziny, musi tylko pojechać z nim do pewnej kobiety która mieszka w Los Angles. Koreanka zgadza się i po chwili wraz z Benem i Jackiem jadą furgonetką do tajemniczej kobiety. Podczas jazdy Sun i Jack odgrażają się Linusowi, Ben gwałtownie zatrzymuje samochód i zaczyna krzyczeć, że gdyby wiedzieli co robił dla nich przez ostatnie 3 lata nie mogliby przestać mu dziękować. W końcu trio dojeżdża pod Kościół w którym przebywa tajemnicza kobieta, Ben daje Sun obrączkę Jina i tłumaczy, że dostał ją od Locke' a który specjalnie kłamał Sum, że Jin nie żyje bo tak mu obiecał. Gdy Sum ma już dowód Ben prosi dwójkę by poszła z nim do kobiety ponieważ ona pomoże im powrócić na Wyspę. Para zgadza się. Przed wejściem do budynku spotykają Desmonda, okazuje się, że kobieta w Kościele jest matką Faradaya. Czwórka wchodzi do środka. Ben wychodzi przed szereg i wita kobietę, okazuje się, że jest nią pani Hawking. Hawking pyta się Bena dlaczego jest ich tylko tylu ? Ben odpowiada, że na razie tylko tylu dało się namówić. Hawking odpowiada, że na razie tylu wystarczy po czym mówi tajemnicze słowo: "Zaczynajmy" Ciekawostki * Jako broni używa 16 calowej (ok. 40.64 cm) teleskopowej pałki * Jest 6 postacią, a zarazem jedyną nie należącą do Szóstki Oceanic która miała flashforward * Jest 24 postacią która miała jakikolwiek flashback * Do tej pory wystąpił w 34 epizodach * W pewnym sensie jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć swoich rodziców: Emily umarła tuż po porodzie, natomiast Roger został zagazowany przez Bena * Powiedział, że nie cierpi igieł, aczkolwiek mógł to powiedzieć tylko dlatego, żeby oszukać Sawyer'a ("Every Man for Himself") * Juliet powiedziała Benowi o jego guzie dzień przed katastrofą ("One of Us"). Jednakże sam Ben powiedział Jackowi "Dwa dni po tym, jak dowiedziałem się, że mam guza na kręgosłupie z nieba spadł neurochirurg" ("The Cost of Living") * Guz Bena znajdował się na kręgu L4 * W szwajcarskim paszporcie Bena fragment numeru seryjnego "HNSO" czyta się podobnie do Hanso * Będąc więźniem rozbitków dostaje do poczytania książkę "Bracia Karamazow", która opowiada o 4 braciach którzy zamordowali ojca. Książka niezbyt przypada mu do gustu więc pyta Locke'a, czy nie mają nic Stephena Kinga ("Maternity Leave"). Trzy miesiące wcześniej Ben opowiedział Juliet o swojej niechęci do jednej z jego książek, "Carrie"("One of Us") * W "Through the Looking Glass" kolor oczu Bena zmienia się z intensywnej zieleni, kiedy zwraca się do Richarda Alperta do szaroniebieskich, kiedy zwraca się do Jacka * Niektórzy fani nazywają go Benry, z powodu wcześniejszego podszywania się pod Henry'ego Gale'a * Pojazdy, które wykorzystano w scenie otwierającej "The Man Behind the Curtain" mogą nas informować o roku urodzin Bena: **anonimowe źródło zbliżone do producentów serialu wyznaje, że zalecono zdobycie samochodów pochodzących z 1963 roku lub starszych do sceny z Portland * W komentarzach sezonu 3 na dvd do odcinka "The Man Behind the Curtain" wyjaśniono, że Ben, jako przywódca Innych oraz Richard Alpert, osoba nominująca przywódcę trzymają się nawzajem w impasie, gdyż jeden wybiera następcę dla drugiego. ** Również w komentarzach producenci opisują rywalizację między Benem a Lockiem jako walkę o tytuł "Wladcy wyspy" * Jego znakiem zodiaku jest Koziorożec Powiązania z imieniem * W Biblii Benjamin jest najmłodszym synem Jakuba * Z Hebrajskiego imię Bena znaczy "Syn", natomiast Linus odwołuje się do "syna Apolla, boga Słońca". Apollo nienaumyślnie zabił swojego syna w zawodach. Całościowo Benjamin Linus można tłumaczyć jako "Syn syna boga Słońca". ** Czyżby Roger był synem Jacoba? * W mitologii greckiej Linus był utalentowanym muzykiem, który nauczył Heraklesa jak grać na lirze. Był ekspertem od liry (ang. "lyre expert"), natomiast Ben jest mistrzem kłamstw ("liar expert"). * Matka Bena umarła wydając go na świat, podobnie jak matka biblijnego Benjamina. Obydwoje otrzymali imiona od swoich umierających matek. * Jego fałszywa tożsamość oraz sposób przybycia na wyspę zostały zaczerpnięte z książki L. Franka Bauma "Czarnoksiężnik z krainy z Oz". Henry Gale był wujkiem Dorotki z popularnej adaptacji książki z 1939r, natomiast lot balonem na gorące powietrze odwołuje się do samego czarnoksięznika, który w ten sposób przybył do Oz, i prawdopodobnie w taki sam sposób je opuścił. W trzeciej książce Bauma z serii Oz - "Ozma z Oz" doktor Wujka Henry'ego nakazuje mu udać się do Australii. Pytania bez odpowiedzi Aby zobaczyć teorie fanów związane z pytaniami bez odpowiedzi zobacz Teorie Zanim trafił na wyspę * Ile dokładnie czasu Ben spędził poza wyspą, od momentu kiedy przybył na nią jako dziecko? * Jeśli naprawdę był w stanie opuszczać wyspę, dlaczego potrzebował Jacka, żeby go zoperował? ** Może w czasie 'teleportacji' nowotwór mógł stać się groźniejszy. Może taka podróż była niebezpieczna dla nowotwora . Przed katastrofą * Dlaczego Ben został przywódcą Innych? ** Kto był ich przywódcą przed Benem? *** Najprawdopodobniej był tylko jeden przywódca i nikt przed Benem nim nie był. *** Przed Benem przywódcą był Richard. Dowiadujemy się tego z odcinka . *** Być może przed Benem przywódcą innych był Widmore a Ben pozbył się go z wyspy i przejął władze, dlatego Widmore mówi, że Ben ukradł mu wyspę. *** Przed Benem przywódcą był Richard, być może Widmore miał być przywódcą zamiast Bena lecz tak się nie stało. * Kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach poznał Danielle? ** Była początkowo Inną, potem uciekła gdy poznała prawdziwe oblicze Bena. * Skąd wiedział, kim był Henry Gale i gdzie został pochowany? ** Inni mieli dane o wszystkich pasażerach. * Czy pozwolił umrzeć Annie podczas czystki? ** Ben to człowiek gotów poświęcić wszystko dla dobra Wyspy, więc zapewne tak. Po katastrofie * Jeśli wyspa leczy ludzi, dlaczego Ben zachorował na nowotwór? ** Wyspa "zrządziła", że Locke wyzdrowiał, a Ben zachorował, tym samym wyznaczając swojego nowego władcę. * Czy mówił prawdę, kiedy powiedział Locke'owi, że przyszedł specjalnie po niego? ** Prawdopodobnie tak, zważywszy na to, że Lock był od urodzenia "wybrany". * Czemu utrzymuje, że urodził się na wyspie? ("The Man Behind the Curtain") ** Chce zapomnieć o swoim dzieciństwie zniszczonym przez ojca. ** Chce, aby wszyscy myśleli, że zna wyspę najlepiej i zna odpowiedź na każde pytanie. * W jaki sposób przyzwał potwora? * Dlaczego wmówił Locke'owi, że wpisywanie liczb w Łabędziu jest bezcelowe, jeśli okazało się bardzo ważne dla wyspy? ** Chciał skłócić rozbitków ze sobą. *** Sam nie widział, że to jest bardzo ważne. Po opuszczeniu wyspy * Kto jest na liście Bena? * Jakie zasady obowiązują Bena i Widmore'a? * Dlaczego Widmore twierdzi, że Ben ukradł mu wyspę? Zobacz też * pamiętnik Bena * obraz Bena * laleczka Bena * biblioteka Bena * zdjęcie Bena